Cold Ramen: S01E01
Clocky vs. Clocko: Battle for Earth is the first episode of the Cold Ramen series. It was uploaded October 28th, 2015. This episode is about Clocko catching Clockitis and spirits taking over his body, causing him to rampage around the Time Colony, and Clocky, Clocko's son, must stop him. This story takes place in the era The Before Times, and on it's final year. The Episode Clocky, prince of the Time Colony and son to Time Lord Clocko, was at the Fowler City park, playing his tuba. It was his one passion in life. Ruling the Time Colony wasn't all that interesting to him. His dad didn't like this, so Clocky normally went out to play his Tuba. Speaking of his dad, he hadn't seen him in a long time, even when he was in the Time Colony. Maybe he should pay his dad a visit. Getting up, he teleported to the Time Colony, entering Clocko's house. Clocky's father, named Time Lord Clocko, was going into his sleeping chamber. He longed for rest after a long day of tirelessly working, it wasn't that fun being the lord of the Time Colony, but, at least he had a buddy (Time Lord Doggo) to help him on his side, something he had especially needed previously. His life has been going good, well, so far. Clocky entered the house and looked at his father. "Hey dad!" "Clocky?" asked Clocko. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be, I dunno, not be training in the ways of a Time Lord and instead playing that gold instrument of yours?" "It's called a Tuba, dad, and I wanted to visit you. Haven't seen you in a while." "Surprising. You've done something new. But, well, son, are you trying to, err, disgrace me?" "Disgrace you, what do you mean? I'm just doing what I do best, and that's playing the tuba." "Tell me, son, what is your occupation going to be in the near future? I can see it myself in The Grand Timeline, but, tell me for yourself, what do you think you're going to be?" "Well, I really want to be a musician, a tuba player." "A TUBA PLAYER!? You aren't going to replace me once I die!? When there will be no future Time Lord!?" "I don't know...being the Time Lord doesn't sound that fun. Won't want to mess it up.." "Working isn't supposed to be fun, Clocky, and, well, you're wondering if you might mess it up? Well, you won't... you'll be receiving training for becoming a Time Lord next week, and, erm, I also have something important to reveal to you. Two things, actually." "W-what are they, dad?" "Well, erm, I've been diagnosed with Clockitis..." "Clockitis?!" Clocky gasped. "B-but how?" "That's the next thing I wanted to talk to you about: there are, erm, spirits roaming around the house. I've been attempting to get extermination services to try and eliminate them but they aren't coming strangely, and I can't seem to have delete them from The Grand Timeline, that would require deleting their organic selves, and, I'm not a bad man, by no means..." "And what do the spirits have to do with the Clockitis?" "The spirits caused this." "W-why would they do that?" "I...do not know, son." "So what is to happen now?" "I will die soon, which is why you require your training." "Who will train me?" "Doggo." "B-but dad, I don't want to be the Time Lord. Can't you just have a second in command take the position?" "No..." Clocky sighed, getting up. "Well, I'd better let you get some rest." "Okay, bye..." Clocky exited the bedroom and went to his room, soon falling asleep. Clocko headed to his sleeping chambers, and also went to rest. THE NEXT DAY.... Clocky woke up and went downstairs to check on his dad, knocking on his door. "Dad?" The door was already open, and, after being slightly pushed, it was revealed that Clocko was not in his sleeping chamber, nor was he in the rest of The Rift. "Dad?" Clocko looked around the house then outside, calling his dad's name. "Dad? Clocko?" No sound was heard from Clocko. No reply, just an echo of what Clocky had said. "Darn.." Clocky teleported to Fowler City, looking around. "Dad?" Immediately after Clocky had said his father's name, a chair was thrown right next to Clocky, which had came from the nearby restaurant... which Clocko was terrorizing. All customers had then evacuated, though, not successfully. "Dad! What are you doing?!" Clocky yelled, running to the restaurant. Clocko growled and smashed a chair into a window. "Dad, stop!" He grabbed his Dad. Clocko bit Clocky. "Gah! W-what are you doing, Dad?!" Clocky grabbed his bitten arm. Clocko continued to bite him, sucking up Clocky's energy. "D-dad, don't make me hurt you!" Clocky grabbed his tuba and hit his dad with it, trying to get him off of his arm. Clocko eventually got off his arm, but then quickly jumped towards him, body slamming him afterwards. Clocky let out a gasp as he fell, shoving his Dad off, and getting up. "Fine, this is how it's going to have to be!" Clocky started to glow as he slow transformed into his final form, Clockirus! Clockirus looked at his Tuba as it turned into a sword and he charged at his father, slashing him with the sword. Clocko screamed, bleeding. "Ready to give up?" Clockirus said Clocko roared, charging at Clockirus. Clockirus swung his sword once more at Clocko. But, Clocko quickly grabbed the sword and aborbed the energy from it! "What the..." Clockirus said in astonishment, letting go of the sword to strike Clocko with his fist. Clocko let go of the sword and punched Clockirus with it, but not before taking the hit from Clockirus' fist. Clockirus staggered back from the punch, grabbing his sword. "Gr...time to end this!" The sword turned back into a tuba and he started to play, giant music notes flying out of the tuba to attack Clocko. Clocko screeched and fell down to his knees, but suddenly a bright purple aura began to appear. "What is the name of..." Clockirus started, getting ready to blast another song from his tuba. Clocko got up and kicked Clockirus... in the groin! "Ouch!!" Clockirus yelled out, grabbing his....tender area and dropping to the ground. He slowly turned back into regular old Clocky, drained of his power. Clocko smirked. The purple aura started to become brighter, and brighter, and even brighter to the point where Clocky couldn't even notice him. Clocko planned to finish off Clocky by using his Time Sword, which popped up in his hands. He then quickly ran to Clocky, preparing to stab him. Clocky looked up to his father as he prepared to kill him. "Wait, Dad! This isn't you! Fight whatever is posessing you! You can't kill your son!" Clocky yelled out. Clocko then stopped. Perhaps the Clocko inside of the dark one had heard Clocky's words. The dark Clocko dropped the sword, it was within Clocky's reach. Clocky looked at the sword, then at his father. The sword....it was just close enough that he could grab it and stab his father. But something stopped him. This was his dad, and those things he said to make Clocko stop in his tracks were real and he meant it. So Clocky got up, slowly, and embraced his dad. The purple aura surrounding Clocko had vanished, albeit slowly. Clocko eventually collapsed, perhaps from the exhaustion from the battle, or maybe the ghost that had taken him was just too much for him to handle. Clocky himself was getting tired and he feared he would pass out from the strain of the battle. With the last of his energy, he teleported his father and himself to the Time Colony before collapsing. A while later, Clocky woke up in his bed at his house, one of his father's servants spoon feeding him soup. When the servant noticed he woke up, he explained how he found him and his father unconscious and brought them into The Rift. Clocky got up out of bed, much to the dismay of the servant, and looked around for his father. Clocko was at his room, waiting patiently for his son to arrive. Clocky arrived at his father's room, tentatively knocking on the door. "Anyone there?" He asked. Finally, he opened the door. "Dad...?" Clocko was laying down on his bed, breathing heavily. He seemed to have been injured. Badly. "Come in." said Clocko. Clocky slowly entered the room. "Y-you ok, dad?" "Yes, Clocky. In fact, you cured me of Clockitis." Clocko said, happily. He sat up on the bed soon afterwards. "Come give your pop a hug." He said, smiling. He got up and ran into his father's arms, embracing him. "It's good to have you back, Dad. And if it makes you happy, I'll....I'll become the time lord." Clocky said, tearing up a bit. "No, no, it's okay, Clocky. Become a musician. Do whatever makes you happy." "T-thanks dad." Clocky said, teleporting back to Fowler City and pulling out his Tuba, playing it once again. The End. Category:Cold Ramen Category:Cold Ramen Season One Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Japanimation Studios Category:Episodes Category:Cold Ramen Episodes Category:The Before Times